Rosario Vampire Saiyan (Alt)
by Goku91898
Summary: A saiyan boy goes to a school for monsters. Not good at summaries sorry


**Chapter 1: Ugh. School, So Confusing**

My name is Vegito, I'm a Saiyan who was forced by my parents to go to Youkai Academy even though it's already early in the school year, Youkai academy is a school for monsters where monsters learn to get along with humans; I'm 16, I'm a martial artist, and I'm very intimidating like my friend Vegeta and I look like him too, I have a giant scar across my chest and another across my right eye. 'God damn parents making me go to this is crappy ass school. At least there'll be something interesting about' I thought walking towards my new class room, I pulled one of my hands out of my pocket and opened the door "Oh I almost forgot" Ms Nekonome realized "Class, meet our new student Vegito" she announced gesturing to the door, I walked in and stood at the front of the class, some students seemed a little intimidated by me which I found funny "So why don't you tell us about yourself Vegito" Ms Nekonome insisted "Oh you do not want to know about. I have what you might call a dark past" I chuckled.

"Well then why don't you take a seat in front of Tsukune, he's the second seat down in that column" she said pointing to the column closest to the window, I did so and waited for class to be over, once it was I wandered about the school yard while the students took a look at the exam results until I heard something "Congratulations are in order Yukari" a male voice said walking up to a young looking girl along with two other male students. "As expected you the undisputed number one student this year. I guess somebody knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades huh" he continued "But hear this, don't press your luck or you're gonna pay the price" he warned "Press my luck? Huh?" Yukari questioned "Yeah that's right! For example that stupid witch costume of yours!" the third student pointed out.

"According to school rules you've gotta take it off" the third student said "Yeah but this is my-" she started "As your class president the fact that you're even here is enough to give me a head ache so spare me the sob story" the first interrupted, they started laughing and the Yukari girl waved her wand causing three big buckets to land on their heads which made me snicker a little "It serves you right you stupid jerks" she laughed "Why you little brat. Don't you know who I am! I'll teach you you prepubescent piss ant!" the first one shouted attempting to attack her. I grabbed his arm to stop him "You're real sad ya know that" I commented "What'd you say!" he yelled, I put pressure on his arm causing it to make a cracking sound, I then let him go and he held it "I said it's sad, you have to pick on a kid who's younger than you just to get your kicks. People like you make me sick" I repeated "Rrrrr" they growled "Oh do you wanna fight? I'll make it fair, I won't use either of my hands" I mocked putting my hands behind my back.

"Rrrrr! That tears it!" the first one yelled swinging at me, I dodged to the side and kicked him in the face sending him flying back into the wall, the second one tried the same thing so I kicked him off balance and stomped him into the ground, the third one just ran away "Heh. That wasn't even a challenge" I muttered, I then walked off with a big smirk on my face "Thank you for saving me!" Yukari thanked, I just waved with no response. The next few days were a bore until there was a student I've never seen before in our class "So glad you could join us today Ms Shirayuki" Ms Nekonome beamed. I skipped class the rest of the day and walked out to where the bus stops to pick up or drop off students, that's where I saw Mizure looking down in the dumps "What's wrong with you?" I asked, she took it the wrong way from her reaction "I mean why do you look so sad right now. That's what I meant" I corrected "The one person I thought who understood me doesn't and now I'm in a lot of trouble because I froze Mr Kotsubo but people think I did it because I wanted to" she answered "Did you do it on purpose?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder "No, I was defending myself" she answered.

I searched her feelings and saw she was telling the truth "Well if it's any consolation, I believe you" I spoke "You do?" she questioned "Yea I do, plus I can tell when people are lying. I just have to search their emotions, then I can tell. I could tell you weren't lying when I searched your feelings, all I could see was that you were sad" I replied, suddenly she was hugging me which I didn't understand "Thank you" she said "No problem" I replied "Ya know you're not the only lonely one at this school right" I spoke "Huh?" she questioned "I mean I'm pretty lonely too but I never say anything cause no one would wanna be friends with the real me" I elaborated. "Who's the real you?" she asked "You really wanna know?" I asked "Yes" she insisted "The real me is a killer..." I answered, she gasped but I wasn't finished "But I didn't kill by choice. I was forced by a man who could destroy entire planets. I only went along with it because he had my little brother" I continued "Is your brother alright now?" she asked "Yea, him and my parents are living in the Human world cause they can blend in so well" I answered.

I then stood up from the cliff we were hanging over "Well we should probably head back. And don't worry I'll clear things up with the school" I insisted, I started walking off and heard her footsteps a couple feet away from me "Come on now I don't bite" I joked, she came closer and we headed back to school but it seemed they knew she was innocent "Well it's good they know you're innocent" I smiled "See ya around" I waved before heading to my room, I hit the hay once I got there.


End file.
